<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Northumbrian Treasure by Victorious56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478031">Northumbrian Treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56'>Victorious56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of pining, Alternate Universe - Vikings, M/M, a little bit of hairy Viking bedchamber action, not at all inspired by Ragnar and Athelstan I promise :D, nothing explicit though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl Clover Ebisson was no stranger to the shores of Northumbria— he and his warriors had taken many slaves on their previous raids. This time, the treasure the earl seized would prove more precious than he realised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Northumbrian Treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/gifts">StoryWeaverKirea</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An Xmas / New Year gift for Chloe. OT3 FTW 😀</p>
<p>Historical accuracy mostly out of the window, as there's not a lot of evidence that mlm relationships were much of a thing with the Vikings. Then again, they didn't write anything down so who knows?<br/>We've been watching the TV show <i>Vikings</i> recently and that explains everything 🙂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clover Ebisson stood on the dock. The fitful breeze tugged at his braid, and James raised a hand to still it.</p>
<p>"There is plenty of wind. I hope there may not be too much, once you are on the open sea."</p>
<p>Clover took the hand of his consort and held it to his chest. "I have made this voyage many times, now... I am confident the gods are with me. If they had wished me to fail, it would surely have happened already."</p>
<p>"I hope you may be right... I wish I could travel with you." James looked at the earl with a wistful smile on his lips. "I would like to see Northumbria."</p>
<p>Clover smiled. "It is mostly mud. I will bring some back for you, if you wish."</p>
<p>James rested his forehead against Clover's. "You may keep your Northumbrian mud. Just be sure to bring yourself back, safe and whole."</p>
<p>"I will, and once again I thank you for watching over Fiskrland while I am gone. The people respect you as they do me; I could not go raiding if you were not here to keep an eye on things."</p>
<p>"As always, your command is my life." James took a step back, as Clover caught his hand and stopped him.</p>
<p>"What is this, no kiss for me?"</p>
<p>James blushed, stepping forward to press his lips to Clover's. "It still seems strange, when we are not in our bedchamber... after all this time."</p>
<p>"It would be stranger for me, if we did not." Clover pulled him into a strong embrace, his fingers threading through James' dark beard, before releasing him and turning to go.</p>
<p>"If the gods will it, I will see you in ten or twelve days," he called, as he jumped onto the ship.</p>
<p>James raised a hand in farewell, and stood on the dock until the last ship had exited the cove. He rubbed his cheeks dry before turning away from the water, walking slowly back along the dock to the Great Hall.</p>
<p>Clover was away once more, and James would preside over matters until his return. He considered the two large, ornately carved chairs on the low platform at the end of the hall. Sighing, he sat at a table halfway along the room, and helped himself to meat and bread. A movement under the chair drew his attention, to the mottled brown cat who rubbed her face against his leg. Smiling, he pulled off a morsel of meat and dropped it on the floor.</p>
<p>"You and I will bear each other company, Kisa, until he returns." James rubbed her ears with a rueful smile, finishing his meal with the cat curled upon his lap.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>❖</p>
</div><p>Clover and his raiding party reached their destination with little incident. One man was lost in the storm which had beset them briefly; he counted this as a successful crossing.</p>
<p>Once again the coast was quiet. The Northumbrians did not attempt to protect their coastline— there was too much of it. Their defences were focussed on the king's stronghold, and this was something Clover knew. He did not intend to engage the king's forces this time, however— the object of this raid was not to gather slaves, but gold and other riches from the monastery situated a short march from the coast. His party was therefore smaller than usual, and able to organise itself and set off quickly. Clover did not want a protracted stay on enemy soil this time.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The monastery came within sight the following morning. Clover sighed as he surveyed it— no defences, no guards, no precautions of any kind had been taken to protect the inhabitants or their wealth. <i>They must trust their God a great deal</i>. Clover had faith in his own gods, of course... but he also believed in shaping his own destiny. You never knew when the gods might be looking the other way.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The raid proceeded as normal. Clover was unusual in his insistence that bloodshed be kept to a minimum. Their foes here were not soldiers; they had no training or desire for combat. It was more efficient to scare the monks with the threat of an agonising death, and simply take the gold and treasures. His warriors could fight another day.</p>
<p>Clover headed further into the building. The cries faded as he strode down a long corridor, his ears seeking out any strange sound which might indicate danger. He pushed open the heavy door at the end, standing on the threshold and taking in the scene before him.</p>
<p>The room was dimly lit, just one candle on the desk to augment the pale light from the small window opening. The sole occupant stood with his back to the far wall, holding a wooden scroll holder in front of him. His pale face wore a determined look, and the makeshift weapon only trembled a little.</p>
<p>A swift scan of the room showed Clover walls lined with scroll racks from floor to ceiling; there was little of material wealth here. He stared at the man opposite. "I will not hurt you."</p>
<p>The man's eyebrows shot up. "You are a Northman. How do you speak my language?"</p>
<p>"I learned it when I lived here, many years ago." Clover's grasp of the language spoken in Northumbria was not perfect, but the other man understood him with ease.</p>
<p>"What do you want with me?"</p>
<p>Clover advanced into the room, holding his empty hands in front of him. "What are you doing? You are not a monk."</p>
<p>"I am not. The monks allow me access to their documents. I am a scholar... I am interested in all things." He didn't know if the intruder grasped what he said, and clutched the wooden scroll holder more firmly.</p>
<p>"You write? And you drew these?" Clover examined the documents laid out on the desk. The diagrams, which seemed to show machinery and tools, caught his attention.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Clover stood by the desk, considering the other. "You have family?"</p>
<p>"No... I am unmarried. I have money which allows me to travel the country." His chest rose and fell, and his red eyes gazed watchfully at Clover.</p>
<p>Clover stood straight, taking a further step towards the other. "Then I will take you with me. Bring whatever materials you need to write and draw." He gestured to the desk. "Now come."</p>
<p>The man's hand fell to his side, the wooden roll dropping to the floor. "What do you mean? What do you intend—"</p>
<p>"I will not hurt you," Clover repeated. "I want you to write and draw for me. You have no family. You will come with me, and I will be your master."</p>
<p>The other frowned. "I will not be a servant to you."</p>
<p>"You have no choice, my little Northumbrian."</p>
<p>"I am not little!" He drew himself up, eyes almost level with Clover's. "And I am not Northumbrian. My family is in Wessex."</p>
<p>Clover waved a hand dismissively. "No matter. Bring your materials, and follow me."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>❖</p>
</div><p>Eleven days after his departure, Clover felt his heart lift as the small fishing village came into sight. Fiskrland had been his home since birth, and now James was here too he was doubly glad to return safely.</p>
<p>There was a pitiful groan from the figure huddled near his feet. "Are we there yet?"</p>
<p>The North Sea had not been kind to the captured man. He had not set foot on a ship before, and he had sworn repeatedly throughout the voyage that he never would again.</p>
<p>"For if you were to beat me senseless, and the only way to escape was to go by sea, then I would lay at your feet and wish for death."</p>
<p>Clover had regarded him with a mixture of compassion and amusement. "I will not beat you. Unless you deserve it."</p>
<p>"I am gratified." He had heaved over the side once more.</p>
<p>Now the journey was almost at an end. "Here is Fiskrland. Stand, Qrow, and see your new home."</p>
<p>Qrow uncurled himself and tried to stand upright. The sea crossing had weakened him, and he staggered against the side. Clover put a strong arm about him, and held him steadily. After an ineffectual attempt to move away, Qrow leaned with a sigh against the earl. The fresh air on his face, and the sight of something other than grey waves, lifted his spirits a little.</p>
<p>Clover glanced down at him. "You will be glad to have solid ground under your feet."</p>
<p>Qrow laughed unsteadily. "Do you doubt it? I feel so weak, I will make a poor slave for you, I think." The bitter tone of his voice did not go unnoticed, and Clover sighed.</p>
<p>"Do not think of yourself as a slave, Qrow." The earl had talked at length with his captive, and almost regretted his decision to capture him. The man was well-educated, and well-spoken, with a capacity to make Clover laugh when he least expected it. The fact his native tongue was different, and his God was not theirs, was irrelevant. Yet Clover had taken him from his home, and a thread of guilt had entered his mind.</p>
<p>The ship nosed gently against the dock, and was quickly made fast. Many villagers had gathered to welcome the raiders home, and to see what treasures they had brought. As basket after basket was unloaded, the excitement increased and the small crowd took up the spoils and made its way to the Great Hall.</p>
<p>One figure remained on the dock, his steel blue eyes searching for the earl. As soon as James saw Clover, he moved forward quickly and embraced him once his feet were on the dock. "I have missed you, so much," he murmured, his face pressed close to Clover's. He then noticed Qrow, who was regarding the two men with wide eyes. James raised an eyebrow, pulling back from Clover as he asked, "And who is this?"</p>
<p>Clover took James' hand in his. "This is Qrow. He can write, and draw, and design tools and machinery. And weapons." He kissed his fingers before releasing them, reaching to help Qrow from the ship. "He did not have a good voyage," he said to James over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Does he speak our language?" James eyed the newcomer critically, as Qrow did his best to stand steady on the dock, which seemed to be undulating beneath his feet.</p>
<p>"A little. I have been teaching him. He will be useful to us, James." Clover's eyes met James' as he regarded him seriously. "He knows many things."</p>
<p>"Does he know how much I have missed you?" James caught Clover in a close embrace, his lips finding the earl's in a deep kiss.</p>
<p>Qrow looked away. He had little knowledge of the Northmen and their customs, and he didn't care if there were two men kissing just in front of him. All he desired was a bath, some plain food, and a bed which did not rock from side to side as he tried to sleep.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>❖</p>
</div><p>Qrow awoke to bands of bright sunlight across his bed. The hour was well advanced, and he had never slept better in his life.</p>
<p>He sat up, stretching his arms above his head. The low pallet bed he'd slept on was surprisingly comfortable, and as his stomach grumbled loudly, he wondered where breakfast might be found.</p>
<p>Qrow clambered from the bed and quickly pulled on his clothes. Although it was late spring, this far north the air still held a chill. Wrapping a cloak about him, he opened the door of his small room and peered out.</p>
<p>Beyond the doorway was another, much larger bedchamber. The wide bed had posts at each corner, supporting a canopy from which hung thick curtains. The bed itself was strewn with furs and blankets, and other than the cat which was curled asleep upon the bed, the room was empty.</p>
<p><i>This must be the earl's bedchamber. As his slave—or whatever I am—I have to sleep nearby</i>.</p>
<p>Qrow hoped he would quickly become accustomed to the way the Northmen lived their lives. If Fiskrland was to be his home, he wanted to feel settled here. He crossed the chamber to the far door, and went out.</p>
<p>The room beyond was smaller, but also warmly furnished with furs and wall hangings. James was seated at a small table scraping the last of his porridge from a wooden bowl. He dipped a piece of bread in the wooden beaker before him, and chewed it as he looked at Qrow intently.</p>
<p>"You eat?" James pointed at Qrow as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Yes, please." Qrow hesitated. Surely he wouldn't sit at the same table as... whoever James was. He gestured to Qrow to be seated, however, and pushed a bowl across the table.</p>
<p>"Dagmál," he said, and passed a spoon to Qrow, followed by a beaker of milky liquid.</p>
<p>Qrow realised he was exceptionally hungry, and after thanking James, he began to eat. The food was plain, but not unpleasant, and he had soon finished. James watched him silently all the while.</p>
<p>The outer door opened and Clover entered. Looking up, Qrow watched his face change as he saw James. A quick glance at the man opposite showed James' face wearing a similar expression.</p>
<p>Qrow knew it was rare, but not unknown, for two men to live as one. It was frowned upon by the Church and so not often seen in Britain. Here, the rules seemed to be more relaxed.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling today?" Clover's voice broke into his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Much better. I slept well, and the food is good. Thank you."</p>
<p>"A man will work better if he is rested, and has a full belly." Clover went to stand behind James, resting his hands on his shoulders. "If you are finished, I will show you my village."</p>
<p>Qrow drained his beaker. "I would like that. But should I... clear the table? If I am your servant?"</p>
<p>A frown crossed Clover's face. "That is not for you to do. Come now, let us go."</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>They climbed the hill beyond the settlement, allowing a panoramic view of the cove and the clustered buildings spreading away from the shoreline. The springy turf beneath their feet was scattered with small spring flowers, and the mewling gulls wheeled over their heads beneath a canopy of blue. A fresh breeze carried the ever-present scent of the sea, and Qrow took in lungfuls of the bracing air. He sat on the ground a short way from the earl.</p>
<p>"This is a good place for fish," said Clover. "We trade our catch with others, and we are comfortable. The raids have added to our wealth, but I have no great ambition to conquer my neighbours."</p>
<p>Qrow hesitated. He was still unsure of his position in the earl's household, and did not wish to provoke trouble. He bit his lip, and decided to ask the question anyway.</p>
<p>"Do you not think it is wrong to raid? It is stealing, after all."</p>
<p>Clover merely laughed. "If they value their possessions, they should guard them better. I would not let strangers enter my village and take what is mine. I would fight to protect it... and if I could not fight, I would surround myself with those who could." He got to his feet, holding out a hand to Qrow.</p>
<p>"Our ways are different to yours." He pulled Qrow up, adding, "I hope you come to feel comfortable here." Qrow glanced at him, as Clover finally released his hand.</p>
<p>"Let us return." He led the way back down the track, Qrow following behind, his brow furrowed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>❖</p>
</div><p>As Clover had hoped, Qrow did begin to feel at ease in his new home. He was not expected to perform menial tasks, but Clover asked him for advice on how they might improve their fish catches, and his knowledge of machinery and tools was useful. Over time, Qrow made many suggestions which proved helpful, and even James, who was slower to warm to Qrow, had to admit he had been a good acquisition.</p>
<p>There had been a feast to celebrate the summer solstice, and after the village fell quiet Clover and James finally climbed into bed. It had been an entertaining evening, and tiring, yet Clover was not ready for sleep. He turned over to face James, grabbing a fistful of tunic to pull the other towards him. James, willing as always, slid a leg between Clover's and rolled him onto his back.</p>
<p>"Not weary yet, Earl? I know a way to tire you out." His mouth was hard against Clover's, the kiss forceful. Clover moved beneath him, shifting to allow their bodies to slot together. His hands tugged at James' thick black hair, as his leg curled around his hip.</p>
<p>"I know you do. And you know how much I like it."</p>
<p>James laughed, one hand running up Clover's thigh, his strong fingers seeking their goal. Clover barely stifled his loud gasp as his consort's hand closed over him. James' mouth, with a final kiss against Clover's lips, made its leisurely way across his chest. The earl groaned, his back arching, as James' warm lips brushed over his skin.</p>
<p>In the small room leading off the main bedchamber, Qrow lay silently awake. He was aware of the relationship between the earl and his consort; he knew exactly what was taking place a short distance from him.</p>
<p>Qrow had never married, as he had no desire to partner with a woman. This was accepted by his family, though never discussed. He was permitted to travel and study, while his younger brother assumed the running of the family home. He could live the life he chose, as long as the family name was not disgraced. So he had been discreet, yet had not had the pleasure of a permanent partner to share his life.</p>
<p>As Qrow shifted in his bed, willing his body not to respond, he could hear the low murmurs and muffled laughter from the adjacent room.</p>
<p>His body would not cooperate. When he heard Clover's moan, his mind supplied all the images he needed, as his hand moved beneath the blanket. Clover was almost whimpering now, and Qrow's hand pressed more urgently. With James' barely contained shout, Qrow succumbed, pressing a hand to his mouth to mask the groan, as his other hand began to slow, its task complete.</p>
<p>Qrow lay trembling, his breath loud in the stillness. There were low voices in the other room, but no step approached his door. His secret was safe.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>❖</p>
</div><p>Clover had told Qrow he should learn their language, and James had volunteered to teach him. From his initial suspicion when Qrow first arrived, James had grown to admire the man and the way he had embraced his new life. He wanted to know Qrow better, and language lessons seemed a good way to achieve this.</p>
<p>As Qrow slowly picked up more words, he passed on some English to James as well. All three men would sometimes converse in a mixture of the two tongues, leading to laughter when the inevitable mistakes were made. At times like these, Qrow could almost imagine he was their equal— one of three, rather than someone to do their bidding.</p>
<p>The thought of being <i>one of three</i> began to torment him, as he lay in his solitary bed trying not to think of what would happen if he opened the door to the neighbouring room. His sleep became irregular, his physical urges preventing peaceful slumber, until they were attended to.</p>
<p>Clover remarked one morning, "Are you not sleeping well, Qrow? You look tired today. In fact," he considered at Qrow thoughtfully, "you've looked tired for a while. I thought you were settled and happy here?"</p>
<p>Qrow looked down, heat washing over his face. "I am content. My sleep has been a little... irregular, of late."</p>
<p>Clover placed a finger under Qrow's chin, tilting his face upwards. "You look feverish... are ill?"</p>
<p>Qrow laughed bitterly. "Not unless jealousy is an illness," he said, marvelling at his own brazenness.</p>
<p>Clover frowned. "I do not understand that word. What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"It is nothing— I am being foolish. I am not ill... What tasks do you have for me today?"</p>
<p>Clover's hand finally fell away, and Qrow drew a deep breath. The touch had been slight, yet he yearned for its return.</p>
<p>"You should continue with James... and maybe later you can explain your idea for the improved fish traps."</p>
<p>Qrow's heartbeat had steadied, and he was able to look into Clover's face calmly. "Very well, I will do that."</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>James and Qrow walked around Fiskrland as they always did, so James could instruct Qrow in his language lesson. He was an apt pupil; he had always been keen to learn, and James was a patient teacher. Qrow enjoyed listening to his deep voice, even when he could not understand every word.</p>
<p>One lesson he had particularly appreciated was when James taught him the words for parts of the body. The consort's strong fingers moved from his hair, to his cheek, to his mouth, and Qrow felt his breath catch in his throat. James was watching his face, a heavy look in his eyes which Qrow found thrilling. His voice stuttered as he repeated the words, and as James' fingers moved on to his neck, his shoulders, and his chest, Qrow fought to gain control of his breathing. James said nothing, but his eyes were eloquent as they ranged over Qrow's body.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>❖</p>
</div><p>That night, as Clover lay wrapped in James' arms before they slept, he said softly, "What do you think of our captive? I do not like the word, though that is what he is."</p>
<p>"I like him. He is entertaining, and now he knows more of our speech, we can talk easily. I do not think of him as a captive, either."</p>
<p>"Do you— desire him?" Clover's words were spoken quickly, as James stilled the fingers which had been stroking the earl's arm.</p>
<p>"Why do you ask? Do you?"</p>
<p>"I— I don't know. There is something— What about you?"</p>
<p>James was silent. "Do you want to replace me?"</p>
<p>"No, no!" Clover's voice was raised, and he drew James' arm closer about him. "But, if we both wanted him, I think he would not refuse."</p>
<p>"How could he refuse an order from the earl?" James voice was amused. "And yes, to answer your question... I do want him."</p>
<p>"But I would not want to force him..." Clover's words petered out as he thought about how he felt. The idea of taking Qrow to their bed, as a willing participant, aroused him. If it was against his will, however...</p>
<p>"I will ask him." Clover slid from the bed, wrapping a blanket about his naked body.</p>
<p>"Now? Is this wise?"</p>
<p>Clover laughed unsteadily. "I do not know."</p>
<p>He crossed the room and opened the door, approaching the low bed. "Qrow! Wake up!"</p>
<p>Qrow had not been asleep, as usual. He feigned a yawn, sitting up and rubbing his face. "What is it? Is something amiss?"</p>
<p>"No, unless... Qrow, I'm sorry to wake you, but I wanted to ask you... are you happy to sleep alone, or—"</p>
<p>"Or what? You want to amuse yourselves with me, is that it?"</p>
<p>"No, not at all. The choice is yours." Clover paused. "The truth is, James and I have become very... fond of you. Is that the right word?"</p>
<p>Qrow smiled a little. "It will do. But... if I refuse your suggestion?"</p>
<p>"Then... nothing. We continue as before. I merely wondered if you were— lonely, and wanted comfort."</p>
<p>"And why do you think I would want comfort from a man? Or men?"</p>
<p>"You said you have no wish for a wife... and I— we have suspected, that you were like us, in that regard."</p>
<p>Qrow looked away from the earl. "You are right, and it has been difficult for me, in this room while I know what happens in there." He gestured to the doorway. "But I did not know that three could share... is this your way?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes. And usually it is a man with two wives. For me, it is different." Clover smiled at him.</p>
<p>"And James... wants this, too?"</p>
<p>James appeared behind Clover. "I do," he said, wrapping his arms about the earl's waist.</p>
<p>Qrow gazed at them for a long moment. Heat coursed though his body at the prospect before him, and his voice hitched as he said, "Very well, then."</p>
<p>Clover stepped forward and drew him to his feet. Qrow's heart thudded painfully as he was led to the wide bed in the adjoining chamber. He climbed into the bed, the other men lying down either side of him. Clover ran a hand slowly over Qrow's pale skin, as James kissed his lips softly.</p>
<p>It had been a long time since any hand other than his own had touched Qrow's body. Two mouths, and four hands, were more than enough. Only minutes later he was breathless and trembling, tears forming behind his eyelids at the intensity of feeling which swept through him.</p>
<p>The two men settled down beside him, arms draped heavily across his body. Qrow wriggled a little to get comfortable, and fell into a sleep deeper than any he'd had for some time.</p>
<p>He did not sleep alone again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>